foamyfandomcom-20200215-history
Life Is a Game
Transcript Germaine sits at her laptop, wearing her games headset. Foamy: Hey, what'cha doing? Germaine: Playing World of Lorecraft. Foamy: People still play that? Germaine: Damn skippy. I'm an Undead Warlock, level 90. Foamy: Fantastic...! Germaine: I wish real life could be more like this -- running around, fighting dragons, killing weird little creatures. I can even collect pets for my character. Look -- I have a mechanical pet squirrel. Awesome, no? Foamy: Uh-- Don't you have enough squirrels in real life? Germaine: Yeah, but unlike real squirrels, I can right-click and dismiss this one if it gets annoying. Foamy: (glares) What are you trying to say? Germaine: Nothing. (focuses on her laptop screen) Dismiss. Dismiss! Pshhhh. Real life is so lame... Foamy: So, you're telling me you now just sit around all day playing Lorecraft while stuffing your face? Germaine: Mmm, pretty much. Foamy: Can't you find something more productive to do? Germaine: I've spent a lot of time trying to be productive and accomplish nothing. At least here I feel like I'm doing something that matters. Foamy: Like? Germaine: Well, look at my achievements. I explored all the in-game world, won numerous battleground awards, and slayed fifteen turkeys in two minutes. Foamy: Turkeys? Germaine: Yeah. Some in-game achievements are a little goofy. Foamy: Does that one say you killed the Headless Horseman? Germaine: Yeah, it was part of an event during Halloween. Foamy: Why are you going picking on a guy with no head?! Germaine: Dude! He was throwing flaming pumpkins at me and my peoplez, yo! Foamy: Picking on a headless guy... That's low. Germaine: It's just a game, dude. Foamy: Yeah, but if it was real life, would you go running around killing every headless guy lugging flaming pumpkins at you? Germaine: Dude, if there was a headless guy throwing flaming pumpkins at me in real life, I'd call ghost hunters or some shit. Foamy: Psh. All they ever do is provoke them. Germaine: Hey. Make yourself useful and go get some chips from the kitchen. Foamy: Lady, you move two feet for twelve hours. You really need to be adding empty calories to your already appalling inactivity? Germaine: Come on! I'm in the middle of a quest. Foamy: Yeah, the quest for the fattest ass! Germaine: Yeah... That sucks, dude. Foamy: Yeah, that-- that did kind of suck. I'm a little off today, you know? Didn't get much sleep, kind of tired... (yawns) Dealing with idiots all day... Germaine: (focuses on laptop screen again) Dismiss. Dismiss! The ending screen appears. Foamy: Pandas ruin everything! I hate pandas! No pandas! No pandas! Hate them! Fun Facts Several pieces of dialogue relate to Germaine's game, "World of Lorecraft," is based off of Blizzard Entertainment's mass-multiplayer online role-playing game World of Warcraft. *This episode was to display a negative display of the new World of Warcraft expansion, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria. Players are currently able to level up to 85 until Mists of Pandaria is released, which lets players level up to 90. *The Warlock class is available in the following races in World of Warcraft: Human, Dwarf, Gnome, Worgen, Orc, Undead, Troll, Blood Elf, Goblin. *The game achievement to "kill 15 turkeys in 2 minutes" is based off the World of Warcraft achievement called "Leeeeerooooyyyyy" achievement of a similar goal which rewards the players with the "Jenkins" title on their character name.